Where's Your Head At?
by Yami Roojii
Summary: There is a serial killer loose in Domino city. The police are clueless and the killings are getting more frequent. Can the gang figure out who is doing it before they’re all wiped out?
1. Chapter 1

Like most of my stories will be, this is rated to be safe. I don't want to get into trouble for under rating something. It's better to over rate than under rate. ;-)

**I got to write the death scenes! They would have been more graphic but my stupid Hikari edited them afterwards. ** **Hmph, she can take away the words but she can't take away the thoughts MWUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

The killer grinned as his victim stopped struggling and stared up at him with terrified eyes. Savouring the moment, the killer showed his victim the small saw he was holding.

Tears started to run down the victims face as she tried to plead for her life through the thick gag.

Laughing maniacally the killer began to saw through the poor girls neck, her agonised screams muffled by the bindings around her mouth.

When he was finished he stuffed her head into a carrier bag and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A body was found by dog walkers in Domino central park early this morning _the news reporter said in a completely flat tone _The media are still awaiting a statement from the Domino city police but the body is thought to be that of a young girl, join us later for a full report._

Tea switched off the TV and shook her head.

"I just don't understand how someone could murder someone else, it's not right".

"I know sweetie, we may be the most intelligent species on the planet but we're also the most destructive" her mother sighed.

Nearly everyone at school that day was anxious to see if any of the female students were absent.

Five were.

Two of them were in Tea's class, one was her friend Miho and the other was a snobby cheerleader called Mindy.

Tea chewed her lip as she waited for her friends to arrive.

The first one to show up was Bakura.

Bakura and Miho had been dating for a few months now so she was sure he would know if her friend was safe.

"Hey Bakura" she said, managing a weak smile.

"Hey" he replied, smiling back.

"Did you hear about that body they found in the park?" she continued nervously.

Bakura smiled again. "Don't worry Tea, Miho's fine I spoke to her this morning, she just has a cold" he said reassuringly.

"Oh thank god" Tea gasped slumping down in her chair.

The teacher had a very grave expression on her face when she entered the classroom ten minutes later, closely followed by a very breathless Joey.

After Joey had seated himself the teacher called the class to attention. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news" she said sadly "Mindy Bryce was murdered last night".

All the cheerleaders immediately burst into tears and started hugging each other, most of the guys sank into moody depression and the nerds desperately tried to hide their glee.

"Mindy was a bright and friendly girl" the teacher continued "she will be sorely missed by all, could we please have two minutes silence to honour her memory" and with that she bowed her head, obviously expecting the class to do the same.

After about half a minute Tea glanced over at Bakura and was surprised to see him smiling.

"I just can't believe Mindy's gone" Tea said quietly at lunch.

The group were sitting in the cafeteria and like pretty much everyone else they were discussing what had happened to the late cheerleader.

"Yeah, you see dese things on da news but ya never tink it's gonna happen t' someone ya know" Joey responded shaking his head sadly, like most of the boys in their year he had had a crush on Mindy Bryce.

"Well personally I don't think it's such a loss" Bakura said hesitantly "Mindy was really snobby and mean".

"Bakura!" Tea said sharply "how can you be so heartless!".

"I'm not being heartless I'm being truthful!" Bakura growled back.

"Hey hey, calm down guys" Tristan said quickly, keen to avoid an argument.

"So why do think someone would want to kill her?" Duke said before Tea could speak again.

"Maybe she found out somtin she shouldn't have" Joey theorised.

"Or dumped somebody she shouldn't have" Yugi added.

"Don't be silly Yugi" Tea laughed "people don't actually kill for silly reasons like that".

They all sat thinking for a few minutes.

"I don't like these crappy school dinners" Marik suddenly said, pushing his dinner tray away from him "It always gives me the squits, if anyone wants me I'll be in the toilets".

Everyone shuddered as he walked away.

"Well I like 'em" Joey said whilst kidnapping Marik's abandoned dinner "food is food after all".


	2. Chapter 2

Tea felt uneasy as she walked home through the park that evening, it was the middle of winter so it had gotten dark very quickly.

Because she was thinking about how cold her feet were and how far she had left to walk she didn't notice the footsteps behind her until they were almost upon her.

She felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest as she quickened her pace; it nearly stopped when she heard whoever was behind her do the same.

_Don't be ridiculous_ she told herself silently _it's highly unlikely that the person who murdered Mindy would be back at the crime scene so soon._

She sped up anyway.

After a while she decided she was being silly and turned to face whoever was behind her.

As she turned the person behind her tackled her to the ground. Her terrified scream was cut off as her attacker clamped a rough hand over her mouth.

_This can't be happening _she thought desperately as she was dragged into the bushes by the path.

She suddenly felt her body going numb and realised with horror that he must have injected her with something to immobilise her.

Once she was completely still her attacker leaned over her holding something long and shiny.

_Oh my god she screamed silently it's a saw, this psycho is going to kill me with a saw!_

Grinning maliciously her attacker lent down to begin the slow process of removing her head.

As he did his face was bathed in light from a nearby streetlight.

She was shocked beyond belief as she recognised the face of the person grinning down at her.

"Why?" she managed to rasp out with the last of her strength.

The only reply the killer gave as he began his work was a long cold laugh that echoed into the otherwise silent night.

"Another body was found in Domino central park less than an hour ago, the police are almost positive that this is the work of the same person who killed schoolgirl Mindy Bryce only a little over twenty four hours ago, the police do not have any suspects so far and the only apparent connection between the two girls is that they both attended Domino high school." The news reporter said in his trademark flat tone.

A piece of paper is passed to him.

"Ah I have just been handed new information" he continued "The police have named the second victim as sixteen year old Tea Gardner, she was found mutilated in the same fashion as Mindy Bryce, beheaded with no sign of the head".

Joey dropped his fork and stared open mouthed at the TV. It took him quite a while to register that the phone was ringing.

Shakily he answered it to find that it was an almost hysterical Tristan.

"Oh my god Joey did you see the news!" He cried.

"Yeah, I can't believe it" Joey answered tearfully "Who on earth would want to hurt Tea?".

"I dunno but if I ever get my hands on the guy…" Tristan said angrily, breaking off to sob quietly.

The group were very subdued as they sat at their desks waiting for the teacher to arrive. They had all seen the news and they all kept looking at Tea's empty desk.

The teacher strode in and everyone fell silent. "I'm afraid I have even more bad news" she said solemnly "Tea Gardner was found dead this morning".

Everyone looked sad and scared.

Yugi was so overcome with emotion that he put his head on his desk so no one would see him crying.

Everyone gathered at Yami's new flat after school. (A short while ago Shadi separated the spirits from the hosts. Yami and Yami Bakura now have their old bodies back and are living together so that Yami can keep an eye on Yami Bakura.)

Everyone was a lot quieter than usual.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Yami Bakura walked out in his underwear.

"Hey guys" he said cheerfully.

"Oh, does he not know?" Tristan asked, turning to Yami.

"He knows" Yami replied through gritted teeth.

"It's such a wonderful day isn't it?" Yami Bakura continued, skipping towards the kitchen, "I'm hungry, anyone else want anything?".

Everyone just stared at him coldly.

"Fine" he shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"Oh my god how can you bear to live with someone as horrible as him?" Duke asked Yami.

"I have to, Ra knows how many people he'd hurt if I wasn't watching him" Yami replied miserably.

"Hey can I smell chicken?" Joey said hopefully, sniffing at the air.

"Yeah" Yami said, puzzled "But where is it coming fro…" he broke off suddenly and his face paled "oh Ra no!" he cried and ran towards the kitchen.

Ten seconds later a loud bang blasted from the kitchen and a thick plume of smoke poured into the living room.

Coughing, Tristan ran into the kitchen.

When he got there he could see that the cooker had exploded.

Yami Bakura was lying amongst the remains of the kitchen table and Yami was plastered against the wall opposite the hole where the cooker used to be with a chicken splattered on his face.

An hour later they were all at the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell them that the two Yami's were ok.

"Well, neither of them sustained any serious burns but they both have broken bones I'm afraid" the doctor told them.

"Will day be ok?" Joey asked anxiously.

"They'll be fine" the doctor replied "they just need rest, they should be back to normal in about six weeks".

Once the doctor had gone they all went into the room the two Yami's were sharing.

Yami was propped up on some pillows reading a magazine; he had a cast on his right arm and bruising on his face from the chicken.

Yami Bakura was staring out the window; he had a cast on his left leg, a bandage around his chest and no eyebrows.

"Hey Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked worriedly, perching on the edge of the bed.

"I've had worse" Yami replied, tossing the magazine onto his bedside cabinet.

"What actually happened?" Tristan asked Yami once Yugi had finished hugging him.

"Every time that idiot over there tries to cook something the cooker explodes, he has that effect on anything that involves moving parts" He answered sulkily giving Yami Bakura a very unfriendly look.

Yami Bakura just stuck his tongue out and pulled a silly face at Yami.

"_The heads of the murdered teenagers Mindy Bryce and Tea Gardner were found early this afternoon in Angel heart cemetery. Police are asking for anyone who saw anything strange over the last two days to come forward." _Marik switched the TV off and sighed.

In his opinion Tea was the last person who deserved such a horrible death.

He picked up the phone and tried to call Yami Bakura to see if he was ok now that he was back home but the line was busy so he called Bakura instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg was a really tall, really strong and really handsome guy.

He was also really mean.

He liked nothing more than to scare people smaller than him which was pretty much everyone. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Hello Greg" the killer said casually, stepping into in the larger boys path as he walked home through the park after rugby practise.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want" Greg said, trying to step around him.

"I want to show you something" the killer replied smiling in a friendly manner and making sure he stayed in Greg's way.

"Get lost" Greg snarled, pushing him out of the way.

As he tried to walk away though he suddenly felt himself going numb. He fell to the ground with a startled grunt.

Once his victim had stopped moving completely the killer dragged him into the bushes.

He slowly started to saw through the helpless bully's neck, blood squirting out of him in big jets.

The killer watched as the life left the larger boys eyes and the blood flow slowed.

Once he was all the way through he picked up the head and put it into his carrier bag.

He then put that in his school backpack and walked away whistling happily.

"Another mutilated body has been found in Domino park, this statement has just been given by Domino's police chief, 'We are urging people not to go out alone, we do not have any suspects yet but we are awaiting DNA results taken from the clothing of the young lad found yesterday evening. We also received a telephone call from the killer before the murder telling us what he was going to do, unfortunately when we arrived at the park it was already to late.' The boy has been identified as seventeen-year-old Gregory Tate and the missing head found, as expected, in Angel heart cemetery" the reporter concluded.

Shaking, Joey turned off the TV.

It looked like someone was killing off the people in his class. He couldn't help but wonder who would be next.

The next morning at school they had the now customary two minutes silence.

"Why do you think only people in our class are getting killed" Bakura asked during the first lesson.

"Maybe the killers in our class as well and he or she is picking off the people they don't like" Tristan guessed.

The others all looked scared and started checking out the rest of the class for anyone suspicious. Yugi jumped violently as he turned towards the window behind him and saw Yami Bakura pressed up against it holding a knife.

"How's that for suspicious" he squeaked pointing at the window.

"Aaah" Tristan yelled when he saw.

Looking annoyed Bakura got up and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed at his Yami.

"I was bored" he answered shrugging.

"Why are you holding a knife?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Yami Bakura replied, looking down at his hand "Oh, I was carving a wooden bunny earlier, I obviously forgot to put the knife down afterwards" he laughed, throwing the knife over his shoulder.

They all heard a scream from the path behind where Yami Bakura was standing as the knife sliced into an innocent bystander.

"Just leave" Bakura growled, squeezing the window frame so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"You don't think it could be you're Yami do you Bakura?" Tristan asked as they walked home after school.

"I'm not sure, he's crazy but I don't think he's homicidal, besides Yami is watching him like a hawk so he wouldn't be able to" Bakura answered.

"He slipped away to come to the school didn't he, who knows how many others times he could have gone out without Yami knowing" Tristan said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

The psycho Yami in question was currently striding through the park towards home.

Stopping for a moment to light a cigarette he looked up at the sky.

He'd always liked the stars. They were the only thing he had left of his old life. The world might have changed but the stars hadn't.

Sighing, he started walking again.

After a moment he heard something move in the bush next to him. Before he had a chance to even turn someone darted out, grabbed him and pulled him into the shrubbery.

As he fell to the ground he felt his body going numb.

Gathering his willpower he used the power of the millennium ring to try and regain control of his body.

It worked long enough for him to stagger back to his feet but once he was up whatever drug his assailant had used proved too powerful and he fell back down again.

The killer laughed coldly as he watched his prey struggle.

He got out his saw and waited for Yami Bakura to stop moving.

As realisation of his situation hit him Yami Bakura delved into the other powers of the millennium ring.

Weak from his struggles to move it took him a while to focus his mind.

Too long.

The killer realised what he was trying to do and quickly pulled the ring from around the tomb robber's neck and threw it as far as he could.

Whimpering in sudden and completely uncharacteristic panic Yami Bakura tried once more to crawl away but the killer, impatient to begin his work, grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

He grinned psychotically as the teeth of the saw bit into Yami Bakura's neck.

A jet of dark blood drenched a nearby cluster of daffodils.

Still kicking feebly, Yami Bakura tried to ignore the feeling of his own blood pumping from his body.

His grin widening, the killer decided to try out an idea he had been toying with.

He pulled a small but sharp knife from his back pocket and used it to cut open Yami Bakura's shirt.

Working quickly so that his rapidly fading victim would be alive for the next stage he dragged the knife from the base of his gashed throat to his navel.

The killer's eyes lit up as he cut his victim open and viewed his still beating heart through his rib cage.

Crying in agony, Yami Bakura tried to use his mental link with Bakura to call for help.

He couldn't get a response.

_I must be too weak_ he thought, his vision turning hazy.

The killer stared at his victims organs for a few moments longer then returned to the slow removal of his head.

He watched with satisfaction as the five thousand year old tomb robber finally drew his last breath, his eyes full of pain and tears.

After carefully storing the head in his bag the killer walked over to where he had thrown the ring and retrieved it.

Bakura was sitting in Tristan's living room watching a movie with his friend when he heard his Yami's voice in his head.

_Bakura, I need you to come to the park…please _he said.

He repeated what he'd heard to Tristan.

"Don't go! It's so obviously a trap, when you get to the park he'll kill you" Tristan said, grabbing hold of Bakura's arm.

"You're probably right" Bakura whispered, sounding scared "so what do I do?".

"Just ignore him" Tristan said simply.

Bakura nodded nervously and they went back to watching the movie.

When Yami Bakura's death was announced on the news the next morning Bakura was so upset that he couldn't go to school.

Tristan was kind of glad that he didn't show up because he was worried Bakura would blame him because he told him to ignore what he now knew was his Yami's plea for help just before he was brutally murdered.

No one was quite sure how to react.

Yami Bakura hadn't been the nicest of people but he was reliable and would have helped anybody who had really needed help.

They settled on just not talking about it.

"Hey Kaiba" Joey said, seating himself next to his nemesis "I'll give ya ten bucks if ya let me copy your homework".

"I have recently signed a multi million dollar contract with a large American gaming company, I think I can live without an extra ten dollars thank you Wheeler" Seto replied coldly, not even looking up from his book.

"Oh, ok…can I copy your homework anyway?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Why, are you to dumb to do it yourself?" Seto replied.

"Er, pretty much, yeah" Joey shrugged.

"You're actually admitting that you're stupid?" Seto asked, looking up from his book and raising one eyebrow.

"I suppose I am pretty stupid, well compared to you anyway" Joey answered, batting his eyelashes in a pleading way.

Seto rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

"Please Kaiba, I'll get into so much trouble if I haven't got anytin t' give Miss Mouchiko dis afternoon" Joey begged.

"Why don't you give her your rabies" Seto smirked.

"Pleeeeeeeease!" Joey whined, ignoring the insult.

"Why don't you ask your sidekick?" Seto frowned.

"Cos Tristan's about as dumb as me so it would be obvious dat I copied him, if I copied you I could replace all of your big words with ones dat I understand and da teacher probably won't notice" Joey explained.

"Why couldn't you just attempt it yourself?" Seto sighed grumpily.

"Well I…I had other stuff t' do" Joey answered, looking at the floor.

"What kind of stuff?" Seto quizzed impatiently, eager for Joey to leave him alone.

"Ya wouldn't understand" Joey said dismissively "Da point is, I didn't have time".

"What wouldn't I understand?" Seto said moodily.

"I was on a date wit Mai, it's taken me ages t' convince her t' go out wit me so I couldn't exactly blow her off for homework" Joey sighed.

"Why did you think I wouldn't understand that?" Seto demanded angrily "do you think I have absolutely no idea what it's like to date a woman!".

"Er, no I just…er…" Joey stammered.

"You think that I wouldn't understand because I'm a 'snobby friendless jerk', well I chose not to have friends! If I wanted them I could easily make them" Seto snapped angrily.

Joey was surprised to see tears forming at the corners of Seto's eyes.

"Hey, dat isn't what I thought" Joey said carefully "I just thought you'd make fun of me if I told ya dat I was out wit Mai".

"Just go away Wheeler" Seto said, looking slightly depressed.

"Kaiba, why don't ya want friends?" Joey asked quietly.

"Because they are a waste of time and energy" Seto snapped.

"How do ya know dat if you've never tried havin' a friend?" Joey smiled.

Seto looked at him with narrowed eyes then told him to go away again.

"Alright how about dis" Joey reasoned "Ya let me be ya friend for a month, if ya haven't changed ya mind by da end of da month den I'll be your slave for a week and if ya do like it den we can be friends for as long as ya want, ok?"

Seto considered this offer for a moment.

Would it be worth trying to put up with Wheeler for a month to have a whole week in which he could humiliate him as much as he wanted.?

"Ok, but you are really going to regret this Wheeler, I know I won't change my mind" Seto said evilly.

"Great" Joey smiled "now, can I copy you're homework my dear friend?" Joey asked innocently.

The corner of Seto's mouth twitched slightly as he turned back to his book.

"Kaiba, it's what friends do" Joey said in a singsong voice.

Rolling his eyes again, Seto handed over his homework.

"Wow, thanks" Joey said gratefully then rushed over to his own desk to copy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura couldn't stop crying as he looked through one of his photo albums.

In every single picture his Yami was pulling a stupid face, he'd never once been able to get a decent picture of him.

He couldn't help but feel responsible for his death, if he'd gone to the park like he'd asked then he might have been able to save him.

A light tapping at the front door made him jump.

Glancing at the clock he saw that it was quarter to four, so it was probably one of his friends checking to see if he was ok.

At first he wasn't going to answer the door but five minutes later whoever it was was still knocking.

Sighing, he went and answered the door.

"Hi" the killer said cheerfully.

"Hello" Bakura replied, trying to smile.

"Can I come in?" the killer asked politely.

"Oh, yes of course, sorry" Bakura stammered, moving aside to let him in.

"I just came over to see if you were ok" the killer said kindly, putting his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I…I suppose I'm ok, I just can't believe that he's gone, I'm never going to see him again" Bakura sobbed, collapsing into the couch.

"Hey, it's alright, ooh I know how about I make you a cup of hot chocolate, it'll make you feel better" the killer said soothingly, walking into the kitchen.

Bakura smiled appreciatively then tried to dry his face.

The killer smiled evilly to himself when he saw the big bread knife lying on the kitchen table.

Picking it up he decided that he couldn't wait any longer, he had to do it now.

"Hey Bakura" he yelled, hiding the knife behind his back "I can't find the hot chocolate".

Bakura walked into the kitchen, his eyes still puffy from crying and opened a cupboard.

As he reached up for the hot chocolate he felt himself going numb all over.

He collapsed onto the floor at the killers feet.

The killer quickly sat on his chest and pulled the knife out from behind his back.

"Wha…I don't understand" Bakura whimpered.

"It's quite simple" the killer laughed "I killed your annoying Yami and now I'm going to kill you".

Bakura just stared up at him in disbelief, _this has to be a really bad joke_ he thought desperately.

He quickly changed his mind when the killer plunged the knife deep into his neck.

All he could hear as he slipped into unconsciousness was the insane laughter of his murderer.

"Hey Bakura" Marik yelled after letting himself into his flat using the key he had given him.

Confused at Bakura's silence he walked towards the open kitchen door.

What he saw when he waked in made him throw up violently in the sink.

Bakura's body was lying on the floor but his head was on the table. There were deep gashes all over both.

The floor, walls and even the ceiling were covered in blood and the smell was sickening.

Trying not to retch too much he picked up the kitchen phone. His hand shaking like crazy, he dialled Tristan's home phone number.

"Hello" Tristan's voice said on the other end.

"H…hello, it's M…Marik" Marik said shakily "I'm at Bakura's".

"Uh huh" Tristan said patiently.

"Tristan he's…he's…dead" Marik sobbed "I walked into the kitchen and found him on the floor".

"What" Tristan whispered after a long pause.

Marik was about to answer when he heard someone move behind him.

His whole body tensed up as, for the first time, he considered the possibility that the killer was still in the flat. Moving slowly, he turned to face whoever was behind him.

"Marik…Marik" Tristan called down the phone "Marik why aren't you saying anything?".

Suddenly he heard Marik gasp. "It's you" he heard him say in obvious disbelief before the phone went dead.

When Tristan and the police got to Bakura's flat both of the boys were found dead in the kitchen.

Marik had been butchered in a very similar way to Bakura.

Everyone agreed that they would feel safer if they were together for the weekend so they arranged to sleepover at Yami's flat.

"I have to admit, I'm really scared" Yami whispered to Joey while the others were running around playing catch with an old Frisbee.

"I'm scared too" Joey whispered back "and dere ain't nothin' wrong wit dat".

"There ISN'T ANYTHING wrong with THAT, for gods sake Wheeler talk properly" Seto snapped angrily.

"I'm so happy you invited him Joey" Yami said sarcastically.

"Hey, he's my friend now, I had t' invite him" Joey said, shrugging apologetically. Seto narrowed his eyes at Joey.

"I'm only your…friend…for a month" he growled.

Smiling goofily Joey threw himself at Seto and gave him a big hug.

He said afterwards that it was like hugging a huge snake.

"Heads up!" Duke yelled as the Frisbee flew towards the seated group.

"What, ow!" Yami cried as the Frisbee slammed into his head.

"Dude, are you ok?" Duke asked worriedly, helping Yami off the floor.

"I'm fine" Yami grumbled, rubbing the red line on his forehead.

"Aw, man your massive coconut broke the Frisbee!" Duke moaned, cradling the twisted remains of the Frisbee "oh well, yo hobbit, catch" he shrugged, throwing the lump of plastic at Yugi.


	6. Chapter 6

Duke woke up at three in the morning on Yami's bedroom floor and whimpered as he felt his bladder bulge.

He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom and only just made it.

As he flushed the toilet the bathroom light went out.

"Crap" he growled, trying to find the door in Yami's massive bathroom.

Suddenly he felt all his strength drain away and slumped against the wall.

There was nothing he could do but slide to the floor. Once he was still he became aware of a presence near him.

Straining his ears he could hear someone breathing softly right above him. He tried to ask who was there but all he managed was a weak croaking sound. Whoever was in the room with him laughed.

Anger was quickly replaced by fear as he felt something sharp dig into his neck. After a while the sharp pain stopped and he could hear his attacker moving.

His fear increased enormously as he felt something being forced into his mouth. It felt horribly like a gun.

He managed to squeak quietly before the killer pulled the trigger.

Smiling, the killer sat back and wiped the blood off the silencer at the end of his handgun.

Hiding the gun in an inside pocket he stood up and walked to the door.

Glancing back he smiled again then, humming a cheerful tune, he walked back to bed.

"How! I just don't understand how this happened!" Yami said angrily the next morning while they waited for Duke's body to be taken away.

"I'm not positive but I think someone walked in and shot Duke then left again" Seto said in a voice that oozed sarcasm.

They all glared at him.

"Who would want to hurt us like this?" Yugi whimpered, nuzzling into Yami's shoulder for a comfort hug.

"Yeah, 'cause you've only pissed off a few of super villains, you have to nark at least seven before they exact revenge" Seto huffed.

"He's got a point" Joey admitted, "Could it be Pegasus? Or Yami Marik? Or even Bandit Keith or somethin'".

"No, Pegasus is in the shadow realm, Yami Marik is in Nuttiside maximum security asylum and Bandit Keith got flattened by a bus two months ago" Yami sighed shaking his head.

"I just can't figure out who it could be" Joey whined later that day, flopped on Seto's bed.

He'd decided that him and Seto needed bonding time so he was hanging around in his room.

"Hmph, well have you ever considered that it could be Yami?" Seto smirked, perching on the edge of the bed.

"What! You're nuts!" Joey yelped, sitting up so fast that his vision dulled for a moment.

"Oh please, you have to admit that he could lose it really easily, he's always been balancing on the fine line between normal and homicidal manic, maybe he finally went over the edge" Seto reasoned, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, he'd never" Joey insisted.

"What about Yugi then?" Seto asked, raising one eyebrow.

They both looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Yami, I'm really scared" Yugi whimpered, snuggling closer to him on the sofa "I'm next, I just know it".

"Don't be silly Yugi, I won't let anything happen to you I promise" Yami said soothingly, stroking his Hikari's hair to calm him down.

"I've been trying to think who it could be" Yugi continued once he had stopped shaking "I know Joey would never hurt anyone, but Kaiba? He's always hated us, maybe he finally flipped".

"I don't know" Yami frowned "He's a grouchy git, but a murderer? That's quite a leap".

"It's just a theory" Yugi shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya" Joey chirped, standing in the doorway of Yami's flat.

"Hey, come in" Yami replied, stepping out of the way.

Seto followed silently behind the blonde.

They had decided to stay together that night. Even though it didn't appear to keep them any safer it made them feel slightly better.

"Where's Yugi" Joey asked, flinging himself on the sofa and grabbing the remote.

"He went down to the shops to get snacks" Yami replied, rifling through his DVD collection to see if there was anything interesting to watch.

"How about Scream?" Seto suggested from behind him.

"That's not funny Kaiba" Yami growled.

Smirking, Seto went and sat on the opposite end of the sofa to Joey.


End file.
